Channy CONTEST!
by Channylover13
Summary: My first contest! This is pretty exciting for me xD Please! Please! Please enter!I need you! And have fun writing! But read the rules first :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up you guys? I have great news! I'm doing a contest! That's right! A contest! Anyone can enter! I was inspired to do one by SWACsCDC. She's making one ( btw. I'm entering it xD ) and I thought it could be fun so yeah. Here are the rules:

Okay, so I would prefer a one-shot but it could also be multi-chapter. Pairing MUST be Channy, no Chawni or anything else. The plot could be anything as long as neither Chad or Sonny die. Any rating under M. The winner will be chosen judged by the amount of drama, humor, creativity. Being original is important also. The amount of reviews will count too ( but not 100% into the score ) and a little bit of my opinion. So yeah!

Signing up ends August 26! So you guys have six days to make up your mind if you want to enter or not. Story must be due by September 25th and winners announced September 29th! Send me a private message or write a review on one of my stories saying you've put up your story so I won't have to check your profiles everyday. In the summary or the beginning of your story please mention this is for my contest.

Theses are the prizes( first contest, sorry if they suck :/):

1st place :

- Review on every one of their one-shots and on each of their chapters of any chosen multi-chapter story. ( if you don't have one-shots you can choose 2 multi-chapter stories).

- Add author to my favorites and author alerts.

- One of my future multi-chaps dedicated to them and two of my one-shots

- Add two of their stories to my favorties.

2nd place:

– Review on every one of their one-shots OR review on each chapter of any chosen multi-chapter story.

- Add author to favorites and author alerts.

- One of my one-shots dedicated to them.

- Add one of their stories to my favorites.

3rd place:

- Review on one of their one-shots OR on every chapter of one of their multi-chapter stories. ( your choice )

- One of my one-shots dedicated to them.

- Add author to favorites and author alerts.

4th place:

- Review on one of their one-shots OR on every chapter of one of their multi-chapter stories.

- One of my one-shots dedicated to them.

- Add author to favorites.

5th, 6th, 7th...etc. place: ( if that many people even enter xD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO! )

- Add author to favorites.

Okay! That's it I guess! Remember be creative and original! And don't forget to add some of your humor too! Have fun!

If anyone is confused about anything, prizes, rules, due dates anything just tell me in a review and I'll explain! ;D

OH and thank you to whoever enters, remember, I need a lot of contestants so PLEASE enter :P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, so far only three people have entered. I mean, I guess that's kinda a lot but I need more! Did you see the prizes? Yeah! I went up all the way to seven people! So yeah guys, enter please! It could be fuuun =D

Anyways, thank you for those who entered:

OXOXStayStrongXOXO – the first one, much appreciated. ;)

Saraspsg2010xx – second, thaaanks sooo much 3

TheRandomWizard23 – haha, cool name! And thaanks for entering number 3!

So yeah, thanks to all of you and...you know, hoping for more :D

BYEEE SWAC LOVERS!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah okay, I know I just added a chapter like, yesterday but some new people joined. Well...2. So yup here they are.

TheDarkLordNwitchpire

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe

Yup those two people with crazy names are entering the contest. Which I really appreciate, really thanks a lot! ;D

Oh and a lot of people asked ( only two ;p ) if they can enter with an already written story...yes! You can, I guess I kinda forgot to mention that, sorry. So yeah enter with any story you want just remember no Chawni and no dieing! XD

Still hoping for more people to enter! Please do! You'd make this contest much awesome-r xD You know, the more contestants the better ;p Okay that's it I guess. You guys have 3 days left to sign up! So yeah, please do sign up. Okay byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys! That's it! Signing up end today. I mean, I guess you can still sign up today and tomorrow since I always give one extra day. But after that done! ;)

Here are the contestants so far:

OXOXStayStrongXOXO

Saraspsg2010xx

TheRandomWizard23

iSarahh (TheDarkLordNwitchpire)

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe – she signed up by sending me a PM so don't be confused xD

CherriesR4me

There they are ^ look at them! LOOK! ;P So for like the 100th time, thanks SO much for entering ;D Means a lot and you all are just...awesome! :] Remember you can still sign up, up to tomorrow, cause I'm just that kind! So go ahead! It's not like I have anything better to do until September 25th Haha!

[NOTE: I don't know where some of you live, is it the UK or the US or just somewhere where there's a different time than in NY ( I live there ). So I guess the time differences kinda matter, when you finish with the story. So just tell me if your country does have a time difference so that if you finish your story later...it'll be kinda lke finishing it...at the right time...? I'm also confused. ;p ]

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so signing up has officially ended! You guys are not allowed to enter any more. I mean, I gave you people one extra day! Yeah that's not a lot...but whatever. I'm sorry, you just can't enter anymore. I need to be familiar with my contestants so that is any new updates come I'll tell them and it won't be easy with new people joining all the time.

So yup! It's done! Here are the amazing and wonderful contestants:

OXOXStayStrongXOXO – Thanks for being the first to enter! :D

Saraspsg2010xx – Thanks so much for entering! =D

TheRandomWizard23 – Thank ya for entering! ;]

iSarahh (TheDarkLordNwitchpire) -Thanks for entering! ( PS. I know you finished you're story, already read it ;) but you said there'll be a sequel so...do you want me to count that in? If you do it has to be done by September 20th ok? )

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe – Thaank yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuu for entering! ^_^

CherriesR4me – Cherries are for me too :D xD Thannks for entering! :P

Micetta – Thank you a lot for entering! :)

^ right there, my beautiful contestants. Wow I never said/wrote " Thanks for enetering " so many times in my life before xD But at least you guys know I truly meant it! ^.^ Seven people! Wow! Thank you...um...again xD So yup! Now I just wait for you to finish your stories, how are they coming btw.? Tell me in a review ;]

[REMINDER: Deadline is September 20th! Make sure they're ready by that time! ;D]

Bye!

~ Just a little conversation between me and Chad, cuz I'm bored ~

Chad: Are you seriously doing a contest?

Me: Obviously, what are you even doing in my living room?

Chad: Oh just chilling, so why the heck would you do a contest? Like, who would enter?

Me: Uh...seven people already entered! It's fun!

Chad: Oh great, you know what's fun? Watching Mackenzie Falls!

Me: Oh please...Mackenzie Falls is an over-dramatic soap opera that rather makes everyone laugh than cry. So Random is so much better!

Chad: Oh please, that chuckle show sucks!

Sonny: Excuse me?

Chad: Wow Sonny! Hey...where did you come from?

Me: Yeah, where did you come from?

Sonny: * shrugs * That's not important!

Me: Yes it is!

Sonny: * ignores * So Chad, you're saying my show sucks?

Chad: Uh...um...u-uh...no. I-I love your show!

Tawni: * walks in * Oh my gosh...you finally got him to admit it.

Me: Really? Where are all you people coming from?

Sonny: Well, I can't have my boyfriend insulting my show!

Chad: You insult my show all the time!

Tawni: Ugh! Just kiss and stop fighting.

Nico: * walks in * Ew! Do not make them do that! You want me to barf?

Me: Did I put a " Welcome SWAC cast " sign up? Like, seriously?

Channy: * starts kissing *

Tawni: Yay! * claps hands *

Nico: Oh gross! * runs to the bathroom and barfs *

Me: You know what? Fine! I'm leaving! * walk out *

Tawni: Maaan, I thought she'd never leave...

Okay, so that was pretty long...and pointless, but I just love doing that! Okay bye!


End file.
